User talk:Kiwismurf
Back to top -- New Message -- This is Sean's second ID talk page. Please remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) or the GUI button provided. Unsigned messages may be ignored/deleted at my discretion. Note that I am in New Zealand (UTC +12) so bear that in mind when expecting responses to messages. I am usually online from UTC 20:00 - UTC 12:00 give or take a couple of hours. Thanks. My Talk Archives *Jan 2019-Mar 2019 *Oct 2018-Dec 2018 *Jul 2018-Sep 2018 *Apr 2018-Jun 2018 *Jan 2018-Mar 2018 *Sep 2017-Dec 2017 *Jun 2017-Aug 2017 *Aug 2016-May 2017 ;as smurfynz *August 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg Smurfynz-GTAO-Japanese_Garage.png ---- Re: Unblocking concerns I completely agree with you regarding Staff discussions on Discord. While I agree that it can be a good place to hold such discussions, I think that there needs to be some sort of record or notification on the wiki itself regarding such discussions, especially when it concerns another Staff member who is not a regular Discord user (like myself). A good example of when this issue can cause problems would be when you tried to notify me via Discord that "Minecraftwiz219" was not Lithuanian – thereby negating the my need to offer a IP check – but I did not see this until a day or so later, after I had already made the offer. My suggestion is that any discussions on Discord that involves another Staff member (or members) who uses Discord, but is/are not a regular user(s), are accompanied by a Talk page message to the Staff member(s) in question to either join the Discord discussion – similarly to how we used to ask other users to join the old Chat – or a brief summary of the discussion as a Talk page message. In fact, I think that any Staff member who is involved in such a discussion, but who was not on Discord at the time of said discussion, should be messaged, even if they are regular users of Discord. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:20, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: More of the same old thing I hate to be disrespectful to my elders, but really, this is too much. I was not "contradicting" the actions of other Staff, but rather following the usual protocol. There is no guideline that states that I or other sysops have to leave an image behind to give the user "the opportunity to respond to the media policy reminder and follow the 'fix' instructions". I cannot be expected to follow unwritten "rules". The way that I see it, if the user is confused about the Media Policy, they can contact one of us. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:02, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :In this case, it would be a matter of personal discretion: in my eyes, I felt that the two images that I deleted were of little merit, as they were both images with suitable substitutes already on the wiki. Like I said, there is no rule or guideline that states that I should leave an image. I was not trying to undermine the actions of other Staff members with what I did, and I really do not see how it would be undermining in any case. I understand that I made errors in the past few weeks regarding some of my administrative actions, but this feels like you are essentially reopening old wounds. I have been enforcing the Media Policy for most of my time as a Staff member (that is what I focus on), and you are the first and only person to find fault with it in four years. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:25, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::It never crossed my mind to use seniority to overrule my colleagues, and I am certainly not doing that, especially since, as you say, one of the colleagues is of my rank. What I am saying is that I see no "contradiction" of the actions of my colleagues. I did not remove their reminders, and I should note that neither of them left an explanation of the reasons for their actions, so I had little to go on regarding their potential reasoning, or even which images they were referring to, since there were no links. I do not always check timestamps, so I did not know how long ago the reminders were issued, and in the case of Sam, his message did not even contain one. In short, I still see no "contradiction". ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:51, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Another thing that I should note is that the times displayed on timestamps are always displayed in UTC in signatures, so it adds another degree of confusion when it comes to tracking the time that specific actions were taken. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:59, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I have gone over the facts of the matter here, including both our messages, and I feel that I should clarify a few points that I may have unintentionally omitted in the heat of the moment: ::#I was not sure exactly how recently the Media Policy reminders were posted because of the fact that the timestamps were in UTC on the signatures (and in Sam's case, there was no timestamp at all), and I did not check the page histories due to the fact that I felt that it was unnecessary at the time. ::#I assumed that the images that I deleted were uploaded to the wiki without being posted on any articles, i.e. that they were not removed from an article after upload by a Staff member. ::#Due to the fact that I was not sure of the length of time that had elapsed between the uploading of the image and the posting of the reminder, I assumed that the users had posted the images after the reminders were posted, and therefore had failed to follow the Media Policy again, thereby warranting a deletion. ::#Most importantly in my opinion, I admit that my actions may have appeared to overrule the actions of Sam and "Kamikatsu", but the fact is that it was entirely unintentional. ::In short, I can now see where you are coming from, and I may have erred due to a combination of technical mix-ups (specifically the fact the timestamps of signatures in Talk pages are always displayed in UTC, whereas my time zone is AEST), lack of clear information left on the Talk pages of the users in question (neither Sam nor "Kamikatsu" left explanatory messages with the generic reminders) and lax verification on my part (I did not check the Talk page histories, nor did I make much attempt to confirm the time period in between the posting of the images in question and the posting of the reminders), and I apologise for any inconvenience that that may have caused. ::What I will not apologise for, however, is the fact I still feel that you are, in a way, reopening old wounds: the wording of your messages made it seem like you were assuming that I was intentionally overruling my colleagues, and comparing this matter to my earlier administrative errors (for which I apologise unreservedly for making) was, in particular, incredibly aggravating and humiliating for me due to the fact that none of this was intentional, yet you appeared to act as though it were. I would greatly appreciate it if you give me (and other users as well, for that matter) the benefit of the doubt, and assume that issues like this were made in error (unless it is blatantly obvious that it was intentional). I may have made bad administrative decisions in the past, but that does not mean that I deliberately set out to repeat them. ::Like I said in my initial message, I do not like to be disrespectful to my elders, since I know that you are considerably older than I am, and in Chinese culture we generally treat our elders with a certain degree of respect. However, in this case, I felt that your bundling of this (unintentional) matter with my earlier (intentional) actions was unjust, hence my heated response. I sincerely hope that we understand each other now. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:24, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Idea Hey Kiwismurf, I was wondering if I could potentially pose an idea to you and the other admins here about a possible new feature. A page where GTA Online players can come and put in requests for a crew to play with them online so they can get a mission done. I have a bunch of code for the page already so if you're interested I just need your okay and I can have it ready in under an hour. ~ Daniel Viglietti 06:36, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :Creating a page specifically for this purpose - Absolutely not. We already have the Forum Lounge, albeit completely dead, is the only place (aside from personal talk pages) where this is relevant. This is the GTA Wiki, not Forum. You can also use the GTA Wiki Discord platform #player channels to find players. Monk Talk 12:34, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Really want to be an Administrator Williamvenersky2004 (talk) 02:05, April 17, 2019 (UTC)Williamvenersky2004 When will there be another admin election, as of now one admin position is open. I put it under active requests because I am very interested. Content Creator I know you're only doing you're job, though I tested on Content Creator from GTA V/Online and the game doesn't really seem to allow props or checkpoints being added in hangars. I understand if you don't believe me, but it seems the devs want to limit creativity with Content Creator. 07:05, April 18, 2019 (UTC) The Eugene/Moweesha thing As I am not just a former bureaucrat but the former main bureaucrat on this wiki, you should feel free to assume that I do not make mistakes when I'm editing, and you certainly have no business using rollback on me as rollback is supposed to be used for vandalism. If you would care to discuss with me the edits I made, my talk page is open. I will be bringing this to the attention of a bureaucrat. Jeff (talk· ) 03:48, April 24, 2019 (UTC) I apologize for being a jerk. Jeff (talk· ) 04:08, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :If the policy on how rollback is supposed to be used has changed that is fine, and I'm not faulting Kamitasu. I'm going much more into depth on Monk's talk page (it's taking a bit of time to write), but the short version is that someone added some badly incorrect information to Leo Teal back in 2013, and the information spread all over the place. Remember the Rodislav Bulgarin thing, where it turned out 'Rodislav' was something randomly added to a Wikipedia article? Same general idea. Bear with me please. Jeff (talk· ) 04:01, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I redirected my talk page to my userpage back when I retired. Obviously if I'm going to edit a little bit and invite someone to talk to me it's cool if they use my talk page. I didn't even mean to start editing again, I just noticed some typos in the Alex Shrub article and somehow wandered into the Eugene article and saw problems and here we are... Jeff (talk· ) 04:09, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I just posted a detailed explanation of what I think all the problems are on Monk's talk page - I can't link you straight to it because of how he has his talk page set up, but it's at the bottom. Jeff (talk· ) 04:16, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's quite alright - I shouldn't have waltzed in the door swinging my ego around like that and I apologize for that again. Talking's always better. Jeff (talk· ) 04:23, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::I said this on Monk's page too, but if you guys want to change Moweesha's gender to unconfirmed or unknown, I have no problem with that - this is GTA we're talking about and you can't assume anything about anyone in it. I definitely feel there's too much circumstantial evidence that Moweesha's female to have the article say male though. Anyway I was supposed to be in bed two hours ago so I can get up before dawn to do my day job. Have fun at work dude. :) Jeff (talk· ) 04:58, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Again, please stop abusing the rollback tool Due to the recent occurrences, I have to talk to you about it again. I've already told you this before, and yet you blatantly ignored my message and you're still doing it. You now acknowledged yourself that rollback is "also valid where an editor has made multiple invalid edits to a page", but unfortunately you're using it at instances where you shouldn't. A lot of times you've been doing it against users who were actually editing in good faith, even if their edits weren't exactly correct. The way you're overusing the rollback tool is pretty dismissive and rude (especially against a very trusted former bureaucrat - I mean seriously?), and I might even say power abuse. Plus in McJeff's instance it wasn't a case of "multiple invalid edits"; they were perfectly justified, regardless of whether they were correct or not, and you didn't do the effort to tell him why you are undoing them until he spoke to you, which is irresponsible. I must ask you for the future to leave the rollback tool for things like vandalism and cleanup for multiple invalid edits; in other cases, you SHOULD give your reasoning when reverting and edit. Many users have been coming to your talk page for a while and asking why you undid their edits, with you being forced to go to their talk pages and explain to them the whole thing; if you directly explained the undoing reasons in the edit summaries, you would have spared the hassle for both sides, don't you think? In fact, when using the "undo" action, the pop-up message clearly says "If you are undoing an edit that is not vandalism, explain the reason in the edit summary rather than using only the default message." 13:45, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Alright, good to hear that! 22:36, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Adding cleanup notice Williamvenersky2004 04:43, April 28, 2019 (UTC)Williamvenersky2004 Could you go to my talk page, and put my talks from the past into a folder. I want my talk page refreshed and cleaned up. Undoing correct information Williamvenersky2004 05:07, April 28, 2019 (UTC)Williamvenersky2004 I understand the in game manual Actually whatever you undid was correct, according to the manual, not the GPS itself I have a problem Williamvenersky2004 00:58, May 8, 2019 (UTC)Williamvenersky2004 Noirlime4L Removed trivia off the Globe Oil Article Could you undo his revision. I have fixed the trivia on the Globe Oil page, "Globe Oil has some of the cheapest gas prices in San Andreas, followed by the Xero Stations in Pacific Bluffs and Strawberry." But Camilo Flores protect the page from editing with that deleted, try having a talk with Camilo Flores. New message Williamvenersky2004 03:23, May 8, 2019 (UTC)Williamvenersky2004 On June 11th, Should I get promoted a patroller, by then it would be 2 monthes since my last block. Read more in the News Section on the main page. Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manager Good afternoon Kiwismurf. I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:07, May 15, 2019 (UTC) RE: Ni**a Censorship Thing is, there's an issue with the specific format that you proposed: if you type "n___a" in the search box, it will bring irrelevant results (just like "n***a" or "n---a"), whereas the "ni**a" search string shows the correct results (and so do "ni__a" and "ni--a"). 13:46, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :Update: I contacted Sannse about this, and she said that even though it's pushing it a bit, it's okay the way I'm doing it. 19:58, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Demotion proposal There is an ongoing Demotion proposal at GTA Wiki: Community Noticeboard. Please vote when possible. Thank you. Monk Talk 19:48, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :Moved to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. 20:14, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Excuse me Hello, Smurfy. I was wondering if I could ask you for permission to do something. HTT (talk) 19:55, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Elgin Avenue Why did you remove the section in Elgin Avenue about Elgin Baylor. It would make a lot of sense that Rockstar would make a reference to the Lakers (especially since Los Santos=Los Angeles, not to mention that the pro basketball team in Los Santos has the same colors as the Lakers), and since Elgin Baylor was a famous Laker it would make sense why they may have referenced this. Please get back to me when you can MrRedman23 (talk) 16:22, October 14, 2019 (UTC)MrRedman23 :I respect that, appreciate it that you took the time to answer back. Some people just don't reply back and it can be irritating. New message About the trevor phillips page. Is this a joke to you? Removing pictures of trevor just to spite my work on trying to improve the page? I was just adding more prolouge trevor stuff, I accidently fucked up the whole page when you started editing it, so I undid that. There were missing images of him of course, You mostly get to see him AFTER the events of the game. So I wanted to add some good looking "Prolouge" Images Why did you remove it? Update: Saw your message, I don't think they were piss poor. They were some of the best I had. They were mostly from this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJTIuHqk8cs Which I think Is Genuis. Joe Blaze (talk) 04:57, October 16, 2019 (UTC) All the pictures on Mr Phillips Just curious, will every mission have a picture for each line of dialogue spoken like DaBoss is adding to the Mr Phillips mission? Or is that just the exception? - Universetwisters (talk) 21:45, November 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I gochu. It’d be nice to definently do a collapsible menu for it, or at least reduce the number of redundant pics, like a pic for each line of dialogue? That’s a bit much imo but that’s just me - Universetwisters (talk) 22:41, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Blocked sockpuppet ignored Hi Kiwismurf do I need permission for you on something xx :aka Raphaeldavidbiastiger05062002, Davidraphael2002, Draphael141, Davidraphael141login. Love Hurts deletion Why are we keeping the Love Hurts mission page, again? The user who placed the deletion template on the article was right, Rockstar have confirmed the mission isn't real, also, it's based entirely on speculation, from the fact that it was given by Darkel to the fact that it was named "Love Hurts". EDIT: Just read the talk page discussion on the page that you linked on the warning given to the user who placed a delete template onto the page. I still don't understand what's the point of keeping the article. Aren't we actively removing speculation from articles? Then why do we keep this page that is entirely made out of speculation? Why does the template even exist? This mission was confirmed to not be a thing by Rockstar. I'd somewhat understand keeping the page if it, if it wasn't already proven to be fake. SlashM, 13:07, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with Slash, it's really inappropriate to have this page considering that 1) it's full of speculation, 2) Rockstar denied it existence, and 3) the mission name is not even confirmed, that's apparently just a fan theory. The statement at the end of the relevant talk page "We allow speculation if it's an obvious conclusion" is too far-fetched. Maybe people in the past used to do this for minor things, but major speculations like this one are definitely not allowed right now. Such theories should to go the GTA myths/fanon/whatever wikis instead. :Also, Smurfy, I have to remind you again that you need to behave more responsibly when dealing with edit reverts. You do realize that you just left an arbitrary and inappropriate warning of "edit warring" on TWRAddictYT's talk page (implying that he will be blocked just because he was adding a perfectly justified deletion template - only twice), yet when you reverted his edits in the first place you didn't even bother to explain the reasons in the edit summaries. Seriously? Also, a one-month protection on the relevant article over a one-off edit war is way too excessive. ::Moving to article talk where it belongs. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:06, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Manual of Style (Radio Stations) Can you check if this can be part of the official Manual of Style? kamikatsu_ Talk 21:47, November 18, 2019 (UTC) RE: Bottle vs Broken Bottle Well, from what I saw on older evidences back when the Beach Bum update was released, "Bottle" was the sole name in the Ammu-Nation and the weapon wheel, and it seemed to remain the same for the enhanced version. I was actually more focused on an evidence that could tell if "Broken Bottle" was ever used at some point, which ended up in a that refered it as such. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:02, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. I think I saw that name back when the infobox was replaced, but did not changed it because I have not looked at these evidences, other than the corresponding weapons template (which was changed now). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:39, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Reverting Hi, I see you've been reverting a lot of my edits. The Furore's pronunication isn't even clear on how it is supposed to be pronounced, and besides you should add a source to these if they are correct. If there is a standard pronunciation in-game, it should have a source, otherwise you can expect people to edit it from time to time based on regional or dictionary pronunciations. What I wrote about the assistant is not redundant. There are different spawning methods for vehicles (i.e. MC vs. Mechanic vs. Mors). I don't believe you understood what I wrote in the Railgun article. I understand you guys probably have lots of kids on here vandalising stuff but I've been contributing to Wikipedia and Wiktionary for years and have never had contributions reverted so heavily and with such little explanation. Assuming the principle of good faith, everything except obvious vandalism was put there because someone wanted to improve something and reverting edits with no explanation or source given is a great way to scare people off or worse, make them think that they can't help out. I'm an admin on a phpBB forum myself and I always tell people what they are doing wrong if I need to edit, move, or delete their posts, otherwise they will feel helpless and unwanted. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/User:Human-potato_hybrid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Human-potato_hybrid Looking forward to your thoughts, Human-potato hybrid (talk) 04:01, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your kind response. I think we're on the same page now. :) Also, IDK where to make this suggestion but it would be nice to add some standardised pronunciation system, possibly alongside the existing ones. The reason being twofold: 1) Sometimes pronunciations are not even clear how they should be pronounced, even to a native English speaker. Using the example again of Foo-ro-re: is it 'fu.roʊ.reɪ, fu.rɔreɪ, fu.roʊ.rɛ, fu.rɔr.ɛ? Let me reiterate that I don't particularly mind how it's written, it's that I ''can't tell how it's even supposed to be pronounced. 2) GTA V is enjoyed by many people that do not have a good knowledge of English. Yet, especially with inline translators (i.e. Google Translate in Chrome) they will read English wiki pages but pronunciations based on English spelling conventions will be useless to them. I would suggest keeping a pseudo-English system, but have a standard guide for how things should be written (i.e. the system that Facebook uses for name pronunciations), and allow there to be a gloss in IPA for people unfamiliar with English. For example, the Furore GT might have: The '''Furore GT (pronounced foo-ROH-rey '''or /fuˈroʊ.reɪ/) is a luxury sports car.... Best, Human-potato hybrid (talk) 22:16, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: CJ's Age Carl Johnson's age is never confirmed. Why are you leaving the part about his "confirmed age" being 23-24? You understand that that is false information, correct? I also notice your reticence when I asked you about his "confirmed age". In my revision, I wasn't stating his exact age, I was merely giving evidence of the youngest possible age for him, which is 22-23. You can't dismiss it because "it's a crime game". CJ can purchase alcohol when he goes on dates with female characters, which at least places his age at 21, the legal drinking age. In 1987, he left San Andreas to go to Liberty City. The only way you can travel alone and without parental permission is if your 18 years old. This means CJ was, ''at minimum, ''18 when he left San Andreas. If you don't find what I stated above convincing, then at the very least, remove the part about CJ's confirmed age being 23-24. Equivalent-Ambition (talk) 03:06, December 6, 2019 (UTC)Equivalent-Ambition :Discussion moved to Article talk where it belongs Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:58, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Removing messages Am I allowed to remove my talk page messages? --HutheMeow 1 (talk) 16:58, December 22, 2019 (UTC) About my contributions Greetings, about my trivia warning, I dont know if the '''Undo Review reason means that you review for your own the trivias added, if its that, you can always take a look to the all possibilities videos for the missions in youtube. About American Next top Hooker, I consider it important to remain, especially with the things of TV shows that dont have important mentions in the game history, so if you consider it trivial, you can add it to the trivia. In summary, I disagree with the warning. Jderwikia (talk) 07:53, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Message on my talk page The tone you left in that message is very threatening. I didn't know that was a rule, to post those kinds of things on the talk page. Besides, talk pages, as far as i know, are seldom looked at by anybody. It would get more attention by posting it to an admin's talk page. ExodusBF4 (talk) 06:11, December 25, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Yellow car in front of ocean view hotel reference Is there a source of it pre 2002 or is this another case of reality emulating games? - Universetwisters (talk) 23:18, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. https://www.esquire.com/lifestyle/g29664917/best-miami-1980s-photos/?slide=42 Sam Talk 23:28, December 31, 2019 (UTC) ::As I explained on Discord, I thoroughly investigated and verifid that trivia when it was added in March 2019. As you know, we are cracking down on trivia so if it was borderline it would have been removed then but Sam and I both said it was OK. Adding a reference really wasn't necessary since it could be easily verified within minutes using Google image search. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:34, December 31, 2019 (UTC) ::You didn’t really verify it, you just tried to say that it was still worthy of a mention even though it could be a coincidence. But since Sam gave a proper dated pre-2002 reference, I’ll let it go. I just hope that’s added to the page as the source! - Universetwisters (talk) 23:54, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes I did verify it and the reason I didn't add a reference or feel a reference was needed was explained above. Just because you failed to find evidence doesn't mean it wasn't easily found. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:13, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :Forgive me man, I was going by the reference provided in the source and just thought some guy was making insane guesses - Universetwisters (talk) 01:02, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Cheval/Fugitive You've got a lot of nerve just locking the page down because we disagree with you. Your argument is non-existent, literally, you made no point at all and just disagreed with us. Have you ever even seen a VE Commodore? I'd imagine you have being from New Zealand. It's blatantly obvious the Fugitive is based heavily on the VE Commodore. Instead of being a dick about it and just shutting us down by locking the page, maybe make a legitimate argument? It tends to add a little weight to whatever reason you have for not putting the obvious. Cheers. Flare1983 (talk) 23:47, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :You just said it's a secondary influence. I added it as the secondary influence. What the Hell is the problem we're having here? Flare1983 (talk) 01:04, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ::Well I certainly appreciate no formal warning being added for a difference of opinion. Back to the issue; we've got two pages saying different things. Either it's a Holden Caprice or a VE Commodore or both. As a cop, I can say this car is a VE Commodore AND a Caprice and I'm not certain why we're not putting this on the record. I wish I had more time, but I've got one day off and I'm very into Black Mesa right now, so can you maybe abridge the whole "not VE" as a secondary influence argument, mate? I'm posting on both of our talk pages because I'm not certain which you're responding to. Cheers. Flare1983 (talk) 01:55, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Block why am I blocked suddenly on Spate20? Spate2020 (talk) 02:40, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Declasse Voodoo Why was this redirect deleted for copyright violation? I am very curious because this isn't a real car. Turzy310 (talk) 04:41, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Was there any particular reason on why the tips section of Fully Loaded got removed from the page? Was it simply not needed? Thanks. UnpublishedPuns33 (talk) 05:57, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Question Hello Mod,I have question.Why did you delete my edit i did to the bunkers page? I putted FREE because the DLC(aka Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack DLC) i putted is only for players who have it. ZlIoxi (talk) 08:38, February 9, 2020 (UTC) GTA Online Protagonist Same here. About the Online Protagonist. You will have no further issues regarding the "Online Protagonist" page, I tried editing it and it keeps getting reverted and then I get threatened to get blocked if I continue to "ignore" things that simply aren't true. Yes, the height chart does show a slight difference, but you can easily tell that the female character always stands there in a relaxed position, while the male stands straight, it's how the human body works, even in video games believe it or not. In-game clearly shows no differences at all. I do not mean any offence nor I do not want to start an argument, I just don't understand why it's so hard to see that they're the same. Either way I am done and I will not continue to edit the "Online Protagonist" page and apologise for any troubles, have a good one TheSnitchfather (talk) 21:02, February 18, 2020 (UTC)TheSnitchfather